


Creep

by katerinawastaken



Series: Dreamnotfound Songfics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little angst??, Comfort, First Kiss, George is so swag, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Sad Dream, Slow dancing in the kitchen, Songfic, but also fluff, dream just wants to be loved, your honor they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerinawastaken/pseuds/katerinawastaken
Summary: I wrote this while listening to "Creep" by Radiohead... listened to it like 15 times on repeat and this happened.Rated Teen and Up because the lyrics have swears
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnotfound Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064429
Kudos: 90





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to the song while reading this!! It helps set the mood <3

**C** lay never intended the night to end like this. Him and George had just gotten home from a night out, and on their car ride back to Clay’s house, the two had gotten into a ridiculous argument that had now caused the two to not have spoken for three hours. The silence was painful, Clay hated not having George to talk to. The worst part of all of it was that the only person Clay wanted to talk to about the whole situation was George, and now he couldn’t. Rain splattered slightly on the windows, creating a soft and sad ambiance. The house was dark, only lit by a few candles that Clay kept on most of the time. 

Currently, the two boys were sitting in Clay’s kitchen, both sitting in silence. They had on Spotify, which was softly playing one of Clay’s playlist’s when “Creep” by Radiohead came on. The younger boy let out a sharp inhale, causing George to look at Clay for the first time since they had gotten back. “Are you okay? I know we’re like fighting, but that sound didn’t sound like it was a good one…” George’s voice trailed off, his eyes full of concern as he looked at Clay, who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

The taller boy let out a sad laugh. “I guess I just… this song hits deep, you know? It makes me feel… alone. I-I can’t really describe it.”

An awkward silence fell between the two before George spoke up again. “Can we dance? If it seems weird I get it, I just… I don’t like seeing you like this and I know you’re probably mad at me still but I don’t want you to feel alone so I just thought-”

“Yes, George. I’d like that.” A small smile spread to Clay’s lips due to George’s rambling, the boy walking to where George sat and offering him his hand. “May I have this dance?”

George let out a small laugh before taking his hand, Clay immediately pulling him close. George sighed at the motion, the feeling of being so close to his crush intoxicating. The two swayed silently through the kitchen, the lyrics of the song slowly drifting through the air. 

_ When you were here before, _

_ Couldn’t look you in the eye, _

_ You’re just like an angel, _

_ You’re skin makes me cry, _

“I don’t like us fighting.” Clay whispered, not wanting to interrupt the quiet atmosphere around them. 

George smiled. “I don’t either.” As they continued to sway, George laid his head against Clay’s chest, relishing in the sound of the gasp that left his lips, the taller boy’s heartbeat picking up slightly. “Clay I’m sorry… it was a stupid fight. I don’t want to be mad at you anymore.”

Clay chuckled. “I don’t think I could ever be mad at you… but I’m sorry too, George.”

_ But I’m a creep, _

_ I’m a weirdo, _

_ What the hell am I doing here? _

_ I don’t belong here. _

George lifted his head slightly to look into Clay’s eyes. “Clay, what about this song makes you feel so alone? I couldn’t help but notice how sad you looked… do you want to talk about it?”

Clay looked down to meet George’s eyes, giving him a small smile. “I guess for some reason I relate to the song? I- I don’t know how to explain it but love has always been so rare in my life, and I guess sometimes I just don’t feel like I belong in a relationship? Like when they sing, “you’re so fucking special, I wish I was special?” That part in the song always makes me so… emotional because it’s how I feel like, all the time.” Clay sighs. “Especially when I’m around you.”

Shock crosses George’s face. “What? Why would you feel that way about me?”

Clay scoffs. “Oh come on, George. You’re so beyond incredible. I mean, you’re crazy good at coding, you went to college, you’re amazing with people, you make friends easily. There’s not a lot about you that isn’t just… perfect. And when I’m around you… I feel so swept up in all of you. Because I- I like you. I like you a lot in a romantic way and I guess I just… I don’t feel good enough for you.”

George’s heart dropped. “How could you ever think you’re not enough for me?” The brunet lifted his hand to stroke Clay’s cheek, the boy leading his head into the touch. “You mean… everything to me, Clay. I… I’ve liked you for a really long time. You’ve made my world so much brighter, so much more enjoyable to be in. And I never really thank you enough for it but… you’ve single handedly made my life something worth living.”

_ She’s running out the door, _

Clay’s eyes become filled with a soft expression at George’s words. “Do you really mean that?” When George nods, a small blush runs throughout Clay’s cheeks. “C-can I kiss you? It’s fine if you’re weirded out, we don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just really, really want to kiss you right now but if you don’t want to-”

“God shut up, Clay.” Clay’s rambling is sufficiently cut off by the firm press of George’s lips against his, an unexplainable warmth running through both of their bodies. Their lips move in perfect synchronicity, George happily allowing Clay to take control as the kiss continues to get deeper and deeper. 

When they finally pull apart, Clay wears a goofy grin on his face, causing George to light up as well. “Is this real? Is this really happening?”

George laughed. “It’s real, trust me, I’ve asked myself that a million times.”

The two stood there, holding each other as the song came to the finishing verse. Clay looked at George as if nothing else mattered, the words of the song slipping through. “Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want.” 

George pulled Clay close to him. “You’re so fucking special, I wish I was special.” They began to sway once more, both of their voices a mere whisper as the rest of the song played out.

_ But I’m a creep, _

_ I’m a weirdo, _

_ What the hell am I doing here? _

_ I don’t belong here, _

_ I don’t belong here. _

  
  



End file.
